


A Powerful Force (Part 1)

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Dean is in love with someone that is a little different than most girls. Read more to find out exactly how much.





	1. Chapter 1

The 1969 jet black Dodge Charger sped down the interstate. She stared out the windshield eyes flicking between emerald green and black as coal. The mark on her arm began to itch. It hadn’t itched in years. She’d been able to keep the urge at bay, but lately it’d been harder. She’d dropped whole armies and never blinked an eye, but lately she stuck to things more on the supernatural side.

Then came the leather jacket. The green eyes. The jet black 1967 Chevy Impala. She brushed the tear away. She’d pushed him away just like she pushed everyone else away. It was dangerous to be around her. People always had a way of ending up dead. Her family, her friends, everyone.

***

“Dean, Dean where did you go?” Came Sam’s voice. “What, huh? Nowhere.” Sam chuckled, “Ah I get it. Scarlet again huh?” Dean scoffed, “No. Why would I be thinking of her, she left. I’m fine man let’s go.” Sam laughed softly then opened the door and got in, “Ok Dean, but you didn’t exactly beg her to stay.” Dean just stared forward and gunned it.

***

The freckles. She slammed on the breaks. Got out of the car slammed the door and headed for the woods. She let out a scream, “Get a grip Scarlet it was just a guy. Time to move on. Go on with business just like any other day.” She heard a laugh and turned around. “Something got you down love?” She sighed, “I don’t have time to deal with you Crowley. What do you want?”

Same thing as always Scarlet.” She threw her knife into the ground at his feet, “How many bloody times do I have to tell you it’s over.” Crowley laughed before pulling her into his arms, “Tsk, Tsk my love. How many times have I told you it would never be over.” He was close enough for the small dagger that she kept hidden up her sleeve. But would one night with him be so bad?

She rested her head on his chest for a brief second, then came the blade. “Back off.” She ran for her car. He stood there. He’d begun to love this game of cat and mouse. But he’d missed the nights she graced his bed. With a kick up of dust and rocks she was back on the road. Back on her way to Lawrence, Kansas.

***

She sat at the bar staring down at the drink in her hand. “Kryslynn you need a refill?” She smiled weakly, “No I’ve barely touched this one.” She was thinking about him again. The trench coat, the childlike innocents. She needed to shake it off. There was a time when she’d be trying to get at least one of these sad sacks to sell their soul to Crowley. But that was years and years ago. Things were slower these days.

***

Lawrence, Ka

“Look I’m just saying that obviously you love the girl and the crazy red haired vixen loves you too.” Dean slammed the door. “Drop it Sammy.” They headed to the office of the hotel. Dean stopped in his tracks. There it was that damn jet black charger, “You know what Sammy maybe we should go. I think this one is covered. Isn’t there something going on over in Knoxville?”

“Dean, this is where you wanted to go.” Dean gave Sam a sideways look, “Yeah, but now I think the case in Knoxville sounds better.” Sam noticed the car, “Oh well look at that.” He sprinted off and started banging on the door. “Damn it Sam what are you doing?” She flung the door open, “What the hell?” Sam shoved Dean in the door and ran off.

She stared up into his eyes, her stomach began to get butterflies, “Hi Dean.” He smiled that smile of his. “Hey Scarlet long time no see. What brings you to Lawrence?” She jumped into his arms and kissed him, “Well I heard there might be a case an….” He kissed her again, picked her up and shut the door behind him. Sam stood at the car with a huge smile on his face.

As they laid in bed he traced the mark on her arm. “What’s it like living with the Mark of Cain?” She scratched the mark, “Do we really need to ruin such a great moment Dean?” He smiled, “Scarlet if you won’t talk to me this relationship is never going to work.” She sighed, “Dean we’ve had this conversation. You agreed with me and for the same reasons. The people around us always get hurt.”

Dean sighed, “But is that really a good enough excuse? I can’t stop thinking about you.” She slid out of bed, “Dean it doesn’t matter. You think I can get you out of my head. You think I can just turn it off? You don’t know what it’s like to watch someone you love die in your arms knowing it was all your fault. Dean stood up, “Don’t give me that shit Scarlet. I’ve watched Sammy die.” Her eyes flicked to black, “You still have Sam, Dean.” Dean staggered back.

It was the first time he’d actually seen the demon side. He knew about it, but this was the first time he’d seen it. He wrapped his arms around her, “Listen Scarlet I may still have him, but I still know what it feels like to lose him.” She pushed away. “You guys can have the case. I hear there’s something going on in Knoxville.” He pulled her back, “Damn it Scarlet I’m not going to let you do this again.”

***

He walked into the bar, trench coat flowing behind him. He sat down next to her, “Hi.” She heard his deep voice and her head jerked up, “Hi Cas what brings you here?” He glanced at her, “You.” She smiled that was the best word she’d ever heard in her entire life.

***

Ireland 1565

In a small cabin in the woods near a small village a group of hunters gather. “No one can beat him, and we can’t find Cain. And who says he’d even help if we did.” She sighed, “We have to do something before this village is wiped off the map like the ones before it.” The old guy with the beard rolled his eyes, “Damn it Scarlet I told you to sit there and be quiet.” She stood up and got in his face, “I’m tired of this father. You don’t even hunt anymore I do. So I have just as much right to voice my concerns as they do.” There was a shocking gasp over the group, there’d never been a female hunter before.

“So this is what I’m going to do. While all you men sit here and bitch and moan.

I’m going to go find Cain. And if he won’t do it then I’m going to find away to make him help me.” Her father scoffed at her, “You think you can make Cain help you. What makes you think you have the power?” She smiled and turned to leave, “It’s not power that I need father, it’s faith. I know what needs to be done, and I’m willing to do whatever I need to do to do it.”

***

Scotland, 1565

She walked up on a small cabin in the middle of nowhere Scotland. She’d been searching for close to a month and this is where she heard he was. She screamed as he appeared in front of her, “What are you doing here?” She looked up into his face, “Are you Cain?” He grabbed her roughly by the arms, “What brings you here?”

She whimpered softly, “I need your help. There’s a knight of hell

terrorizing my country and me and the other hunters can’t destroy him.” He let her go, “Nonsense there are no female hunters.” She rubbed her arms, “There wasn’t any.” He laughed, “Prove it little girl.” He was gone in a flash and in his place stood three demons.

The battle that ensued was a tough one, but enough to prove to him that she was

Indeed a hunter. He stood there clapping, “Well done little one.” She stood, “Stop patronizing me. Are you going to help me or not.” Cain laughed at her, “That I will not do, but you have enough heart and enough soul that I will offer you something to help. But know that it comes with great responsibility.” She looked at him, “I know all about responsibility.” Cain grasped her right forearm with his and a line of red veins spread from Cain’s mark to burn an identical mark on her forearm. She gasps in pain as the mark fades from Cain’s arm. “The only thing that will be able to kill him is this.” He handed her the first blade, “What’s this?” He looked down at her, “That little one is the blade I used to kill my brother Able and the only blade that can kill a Hell’s Knight, and now I’m giving it to you.”

***

She laid her head on his chest. She wanted so badly to believe that this would last. That it wouldn’t end the way it always did. “Besides Scarlet I don’t have to worry about losing you.” She pushed away again, “That may be Dean, but I still have to worry about losing you. I don’t want to fight. Fighting makes the hunger worse. Let’s just go hunt.”


	2. A Powerful Force (Part 2)

Germany, 1570

She laid in bed holding onto another stillborn, and crying. All she wanted was one. One little baby to call her own. Her husband, the king, was so understanding, but she knew he wanted an heir. Since their marriage six years ago, she’d had too many miscarriages to count, and two stillborns, a boy and a girl.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, my queen. What would you do if I told you I could give you everything you ever wanted?” It was her new chamber maid. Kryslynn wiped the tears away, “You could give me a child?” The chamber maid smiled, “I could give you children.” Kryslynn glanced around, “You could give me a girl and a boy for my husband.” The chamber maid laughed, “Yes my queen, I can, but it will cost you.”

Kryslynn frowned, “What will it cost me. I’ll pay anything.” The chamber maid’s eyes glowed red, “The price is your soul. I won’t take it right away, you’ll get ten more years with the king and your children. But after that I take you to hell.” The queen swallowed hard, “I’ll have children, but I’ll lose my soul, and only get to spend ten years with them before I have to go to hell?” The chamber maid smiled again, “Yes my queen.”

“I’ll do it. What’s the next step.” The chamber maid’s eyes flashed red again, “Now we seal the deal with a Kiss.” They shared a kiss. Roughly nine months later Queen Kryslynn gave birth to Princess Krissa and Prince Damien.

***

Stanford College

She sat at a table in the library studying. She’d gotten used to the visions now. What she hadn’t gotten used to was missing him. His plaid shirts, his hair, that smile of his. After Jessica’s death he split. She didn’t blame him. It’s what she would have done. But that was a choice Emily Nicole Campbell had never had to make.

***

Sam and Dean stood out by the Impala waiting for her. Sam looked around, “Dean when did the Charger disappear?” Dean’s head jerked up, “Son of a bitch.” They got into the car, “What did you do Dean?” Dean stared down the road, “Why does it have to be something I did Sammy?” Sam looked down at his feet, “Ok Dean what happened?” Dean sped on, “That’s enough Sam.”

***

Ireland, 1565

She returned to the village and to the cabin a month later. Her father wrapped her in his arms, He could be so loving when noone else was around. “Scarlet my sweet girl you’ve made it home. Is he going to come help?” She hugged him tight, “No father, but he gave me what I need to kill him.” She showed the mark on her arm.

Her father staggered back, “What have you done?” She stared at him, “I did what I had to do to protect our home. To protect these people from this knight of Hell.” Her father turned and punched the wall, “He tricked you the mark is no good without the blade.” She pulled the blade out of her satchel. “You mean this blade.”

“How, how did you get the blade. Surely he didn’t just give it to you.” She laughed, “On the contrary father that’s exactly what he did. I guess I just have that effect on people. I told you father faith is what was needed.” Her father looked at her, “Well my child what are you waiting for go destroy that sorry bastard.”

***

She laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Why did she do that again? “Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here.” She sighed, “Well Crowley since it’s my hotel room.” Crowley shrugged, “Details.” She sat up, What is it that you want Crowley.” He sat next to her, “Oh love you know what I want.” She punched him in the chest, “For christ sake Crowley. Just move on.” He let out a gasp as the air escaped his lungs, “Wow a little cranky today love?” She sighed, “I’m just not in the mood today Crowley. Not in the mood to fight with myself rather or not I’m going to give into your charms.” He smiled, “Why fight it love and just give in.” She laid back down, “Because of those damn green eyes.” Crowley hissed, “Winchesters.”

***

Stanford College

She stood outside her dorm room staring blankly at the street when the Impala pulled up. “Oh good Em you’re here.” She looked up into his eyes, “What, Sam is that you. I mean of course it’s you, duh. Just it’s been so long, you know.” Sam laughed, “Yeah I know. Been on a really long road trip with my brother. But we could use your help. Can you still do that trick on the computer? You know the hacking one?” She blinked a few times, “Um….you mean the highly illegal hacking into the FBI database one?” Sam looked down at his feet, “Um, well yeah that one.”

She rocked back and forth on her feet, “Yeah I can still do that. What you need done?” Sam sighed, “Ok can we talk inside?” She smiled, “Yeah.” Sam motioned for Dean to come in. They sat in her room, “Ok so what’s up?” Dean looked at Sam, “You do it.” Sam sighed, “Fine. We need access to cameras. Traffic cameras, security cameras.” Emily looked from Sam to Dean suspiciously, “Ok what exactly are you looking for.” Dean stood up, “We’re looking for a 4’8” red head that drives a 1969 Dodge fudging Charger and likes to run away from her problems.”

She stared at him a couple of minutes, “Ok so you’re stalking some girl, right.” Dean glared at her, “I am not stalking Scarlet. I’m trying to find her so we can finish having our conversation.” She just looked at him, “Call it whatever you want to dude it still sounds like stalking. If she doesn’t want to talk to you just let her go.” Sam looked at her, “Emily calm down, it’s really not how it seems. This is really important. We really need to find her.” She rolled her eyes, those damn puppy dog eyes of his, “Fine Sam.”

***

He was gone she was alone again. Alone with her thoughts. Thoughts of him, his eyes, his jacket, those damn freckles. There was a knock on the door. She sat up. Who could that be? She opened the door gun drawn. “Whoa, whoa I was just wondering if you’d give me a jump.” She glared a second, “Yeah just give me a minute.” She placed the gun in her pants waistband, then headed outside. As soon as she turned the corner she knew it was a trap.

Standing around her car were five demons. Why for once couldn’t it just be one. “Well hello boys.” Her eyes flicked to black, the mark on her arm glowed. “Don’t know what you just walked into.” The leader smiled at her, “Such big talk for such a little girl.” She threw her head back and laughed reaching down to grab the knife out of her boot, “Buddy you just don’t know who you’re dealing with.” When it was all over she was standing around a pile of bodies. That was her cue to leave.

***

She grabbed Cas’ hands and pulled him closer then planted a kiss on his lips. “What was that for Kryslynn?” She smiled, “Just wanted to see what would happen.” He looked at her, “Oh so it was like an experiment.” She laid her head on his shoulder, “Yeah you could say that.” He smiled, “Well it was nice.” She giggled, “Hmm the results I was hoping for.”


	3. A Powerful Force (Part 3)

Dean paced back and forth, “Dean sit down before you wear a hole in the floor. We’ll find her.” He plopped down in a chair, “You don’t understand Sam. I don’t think she’s in a good state of mind. She said it was getting hungry. You know what happens when something gets hungry Sam, you have to feed it.” Emily’s head jerked up, “Whoa, who exactly is this girl?”

Sam sighed, “It’s a long story.” Emily glanced up at him, “Look this is going to take some time so spill it.” Sam glanced at Dean, Dean nodded, “Scarlet isn’t just some girl. She’s special. She’s got the Mark of Cain which has turned her into a demon and prevents her from dying, but also gives her an urge to kill. And right now that mark is hungry and we have to find her before she does something bad.” Emily looked back to her computer, “Oh so really not stalking huh.”

***

She stepped into the pub to see her best friend with his angel. Damn it. She should have called first. She sat at the table in the darkest corner. She’d wait him out. Surely he wouldn’t be there long. After an hour she decided it was time to give Kryslynn a call.

***

Her phone rang, “Hello. Um, Yeah, “ she turned and looked in the corner, “Ok, but why can’t I say your name? Ok, Ok. Cas can you excuse me a minute.” Tears were rolling down her face, “Scarlet what’s the matter?” She wiped a tear away, “Why won’t it just let me love someone.” She set down and wrapped her best friend in a hug, “Oh honey tell me what’s going on.” She rubbed the mark on her arm.

“Well you see there’s this guy. And I love him. And you know I’ve never ever, ever been in love before.” Kryslynn smiled, “Yeah I know Scarlet the whole curse thing that you’re bound and determined came from the mark.” She sighed, “Yeah, but it’s different this time. I can’t stop thinking about him. I close my eyes and I see his face. But if he stays near me I’m going to lose him.” Kryslynn sighed, “Ok enough of it Scarlet get over yourself. That damn mark isn’t the reason your father died. It’s not the reason all those other people died.”

***

Cas glanced over in the corner to where Kryslynn had went. Wasn’t that Scarlet? Hadn’t Sam and Dean called earlier worried about her going darkside? Didn’t they say to call if he saw her? He took out his phone.

***

“I found her,” she jumped up from the computer. Dean jumped up from the chair, “What, where?” Sam’s phone rang. Emily looked at him, “She’s in a pub in L.A.“ Sam answered the phone, “Yeah Cas, What, where? That’s Kryslynn’s pub. We’ll be right there.” Dean looked at him, “What’s up?” Sam sighed, “She’s with Kryslynn.” Dean headed for the door, “What are you waiting for Sammy let’s go.” Sam looked down at Emily, “Thanks for the help.” He gave her a soft kiss before walking out the door.

***

Germany 1571

She stood on the battlefield bodies, all around her. It’d been six years since Cain had given her the blade. Six years since her father had bled to death in her arms. Six years since she had died and came back. My how things have changed since then. The knight of Hell had bested her….the first time. But before she’d come back in all her present glory, he’d went after her father.

***

Ireland, 1565

By the time she’d gotten to him he was barely holding on. “Father. What have I done.” Her eyes flicked black. “Scarlet my sweet girl. What’s happened to your eyes?” She wiped the tears away, “It’s the mark. I died. It won’t let me go.” He reached up and touched her face, “My sweet girl. I was always so hard on you. But you reminded me so much of your mother. I don’t know what’s in store for you now, but what I do know is that you’ll make me proud. You’re the best damn hunter I’ve ever known. Now go back and this time kill that bastard.” With that her father was gone. She looked down at her father tears falling freely, “FATHER NO!!!!”

She walked up to the cabin where she knew he’d be. Eyes black as coal, blade in hand, mark glowing red. The door flew open, “You again. Haven’t I killed you once already. Wait I killed you. How, how are you here?” She laughed, “It’s the mark it won’t let me go. And sorry for you it’s made me a demon.” The battle that followed was an epic one. One that they would talk about for years, but she’d won. She stood over him blade in hand, “And this you sorry ass bastard is for my father.” With those last words she pressed the blade into his skull.

***

Germany, 1571

She sat at the table two beautiful children running around her feet. “Hello Scarlet. I’ve asked you here for your help. I’m having trouble with Spain and I was wanting to know if I could get you to fight on our side.” She stood up, “What the hell do you think I am King Bernard some kind of demon for hire?” He shrugged his shoulders, “Well yeah.” With a wave of her arm the king flew into the wall. Queen Kryslynn had to stifle a laugh.

He got to his feet, “Please Scarlet forgive me. How can I make this right?” She sat down again, “Let me think. First you can send 1,000 bars of gold to my village. Then you can give me 10 bars.” He nodded his head, “And then you’ll come help us with this war.” She sighed, “Yes, I’ll come help you with your silly war.” She was there for five more years. Her and the queen got really close. They became best friends.

***

They busted into the bar. She grabbed the nearest person. “Damn it Scarlet calm down and let her go.” The girl let out a scream. “Why Dean? It’s easy this way. The hunger is easier to feed this way.” Dean gave Sam and Cas a look of panic, “Because Scarlet it’s not who you are.” She shoved the girl away, “You don’t even know who I am Dean. I’m a fucking monster.” Dean rushed to her and grabbed her, “Damn it Scarlet. I may not know a lot of things, but one thing I do know is you are not a monster. Are you perfect….No, but who is? You got that mark to do what any hunter would do, save people. It’s your burden to carry. I get that, but you love are not a monster.” She flinched, “DO NOT EVER CALL ME LOVE!!!!” Then she ran out the door.

***

She stood in the abandoned cabin. Her latest victim tied to a chair pleading for their life. “Shut up,” she punched him. “But please just let me go. I….I won’t tell anyone about you, I promise.” She raised the knife and slit his throat. The energy that surged through her body made her feel high. The mark glowed. It’d been so long since she’d felt this way. She felt the powers rush back. The innocent blood seemed to feed the mark more power.

She sank to the ground in tears. What had she done? What was she doing? Why? The mark was turning her into a monster again. Was she strong enough to stop it this time? Or would it win?

***

Dean sat in the hotel room reading through websites when he came across something interesting. “Um Sam. Five people have been found tortured and then had their throats slit around Sherril, New York. Doesn’t that sound interesting to you.” Sam glanced up, “Yeah kinda sounds like maybe a certain red-head has emerged.”

***

Kryslynn sat in what served as her room. She was worried about her best friend. She’d never seen her this bad before. The Scarlet she knew was always so loving and caring. The woman her kids came to call Aunt Car. And now she had five innocent bodies under her belt.

***

“Aunt Car why you go bye bye.” She looked down at the beautiful little boy, “Because Damien my time here is done. I’ve finished my job.” Karissa started to tear up, “But, but Aunt Car you promised to take us swimming.” She looked down at the little girl and wiped the tears away, “I know sweetie, but that’s three months from now. Maybe I can make it back, but you two have to let me go now so that I can.” Their eyes brightened up a little and then they hugged her legs.


	4. A Powerful Force (Part 4)

She stood in a field doing a ritual, one that she knew would get his attention. “What the bloody hell do you wan….Well hello love,” came Crowley’s voice. She smiled, “Hello my sweet leprechaun.” Crowley looked at her for a moment, “You haven’t called me that in ages. What gives?” She walked over to him and planted a kiss, “I’m tired of being good. I miss my leprechaun. I miss all the fun times we had.” He smiled, “And what about the Winchester boy?” She looked up at him, “What about him Crowley? We’re done.” Crowley wrapped his arms around her and in a blink of an eye they were in a penthouse suite.

***

Dean threw the journal across the room. Late again. Where could this girl be? He had other things to worry about. He had his own Knight of Hell on his hands, and she was a bitch. They were trying to find a way to defeat her so far no luck. Crowley popped in, “Ever heard of the first blade?” Dean jumped, “Son of a bitch.” Crowley looked at Dean, “Well?” Dean glared at the King of Hell, “Ok Crowley I’ll bite what’s the first blade?” Crowley smiled, “The first blade is the only thing that can kill a Knight of Hell. And I just so happen to know where it is.”

***

Dean stood outside a farmhouse in Missouri with Crowley by his side. A man in a bee suit came around the side, “I think we should go Dean.” Dean looked at Crowley, “What? You drug me here we’re staying.” Crowley glared at Dean, “Dean we need to go now. That’s the father of murder.” Dean gave Crowley a sideways look, “Sorry, who?” Crowley sighed, “Cain.” Dean looked back at the man, “As in Cain and Abel?” Crowley turns to leave and almost runs into Cain who appeared behind him. “You’re not going anywhere, Crowley.”

Dean and Crowley sit on a couch in Cain’s house. Dean looks around trying to find a way out. Crowley stares at his feet trying not to panic. “Why don’t you just zap out of here?” Crowley looked up, “I’d never leave my domestic partner in crime.” Dean snorts, “Yeah, like you’re heart grew three sizes. You can’t zap out of here, can you?” Crowley looked back down at his feet, “Cain’s doing something to me.”

Dean looked away, “Well it’s not your day for getaways, is it? All right, so, tell me about this Cain.” Crowley sighed, “Well, after Cain killed Abel, he became a demon.” Dean looked at him, “What do you mean ‘became a demon’?” Crowley rolled his eyes, “I mean he became the deadliest demon to walk the face of the earth, killed thousands. The best at being the worst, And then he just….Disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead, or, at least, hoped he was.” As Cain enters the room carrying a tea tray Crowley cowers, “Do either of you keep bees? It’s very relaxing. They’re such noble creatures. And the honey? Well, I keep it right on the comb.” Cain sets the tray down and hands Crowley a cup, “There you go.” Then he hands one to Dean, “They’re dying, you know. Without bees, mankind will cease to exist. So, what are the King of Hell, and a Winchester doing at my house?”

Dean looks at Cain, “You know who we are?” Cain smiles, “I’m retired. I’m not dead. What I don’t know is why you’re looking for me-more importantly, how you found me.” Crowley shaking, extremely nervous, “Ah, that’s, uh, a funny story, really. Bit of a misunderstanding. We really should-” Cain motions with his hand and Crowley is rendered speechless, “Shh.” Dean looks on in ahh, “Oh, you gotta teach me how to do that.”

Cain looks back at Dean, “Why are you here, Dean?” Dean sighed, “We’re looking for the weapon the archangels used to kill the knights of Hell. The First Blade. We need it to kill a Knight of Hell–Abaddon. Look, I get it. You’re retired. We’re not here to get between you and demonic AARP, but it’s bad out there, and I’m just looking to even the odds.” Cain glares at Dean, “One last time–how did you find me?” We didn’t. The location spell was for the blade. One-time deal.” Cain nodded, “Anyone else know you’re here?” Dean smiles smoothly, “No.” Cain stood, “Well, it’s been a pleasure having company, but once a century is enough for me. You can let yourselves out.”

Dean follows after him, “Hey, listen pal. We’re not leaving here without the Blade.” Cain stopped, “You have quite the reputation, Dean. I see the part about you being brave rings true.” Dean shrugs, “Well, what can I say? I’m an all-in kind of guy. Abaddon is the last knight of Hell, and if you’re out of the game, what the hell do you care if she dies?” Cain points to Crowley, “If your friend here could talk, he would tell you that I trained the knights of Hell. I built that entire demonic order with my own hands–Abaddon included.”

Dean glares at Crowley, “Well that is information I could have used five minutes ago!” Crowley gasps in explanation, still unable to talk. Cain looked from Crowley to Dean, “Well, here’s something your friend doesn’t know, that no one knows, in fact–outside of Abaddon. It wasn’t the archangels that slaughtered the knights. It was me.” Dean looked at him, “Why did you turn on your own?” Cain turned to leave, “Once again, I admire your bravery. But if you’ll excuse me, I have errands to run in town. Good bye, Dean Winchester. Never return.”

***

Dean and Crowley wait for Cain to leave before going back into the house and searching for the Blade. Little do they know that Scarlet has the Blade locked up in the trunk of her car. While in the house another demon in a truck pulls up on the phone, “You’ll never believe what the Winchester and Crowley found. Send backup. Send…. Everybody.”

Dean and Crowley look up as they hear all the doors in the house lock, “He’s back. Come on.” They try the front door, but it is solidly locked, “Go!” Headlights flash from the driveway and Dean walks to a window and draws back the curtain. It’s the demon with five more demons in tow, “I don’t suppose they’re with you.” Cain glared at him, “No.” The demon starts to call Dean from the truck, “I guess we can’t wait any longer. Your friend Tara was very helpful! Got downright chatty….After I peeled all her skin off. We don’t want any trouble, Cain. Just want the so-called King and the Winchester. I got a new master to impress, and I’m betting bagging those two will do just that.” Dean turning to Crowley, “Master?” Crowley looking annoyed, “Abaddon. This lot all needs to die. I count–” Dean cut him off, “Too many.” He turned to Cain, “The whammy you put on the doors that keeps us in. Will it keep them out?” Cain shrugged, “For now.” Dean sighed. “I’m gonna barricade the entrances. Get ready to fight.” Cain looks at Dean, “Well, good luck with that.” Dean glares at Cain, “What?” Cain glared back at him, “You exposed my home. You exposed me.” Dean smirked, “Well boo-hoo.”

Cain glared at Dean, “Brave, but impulsive. You truly have lived up to your reputation.” Dean shrugged, “I can’t say you’ve lived up to yours.” Cain shrugs back, “What can I say? I’m retired. If you survive, you’re welcome to join me for the last meal I will eat in this house before I disappear again. It’s the least I can do.”

***

Dean looks at Cain who is pulling corn out of his grocery bag, “So, this is your play? Corn? What am I not getting here? I mean, it’s not like you’re a coward.” Cain shrugs, “Since when does the great Dean Winchester ask for help? Well, that doesn’t sound like the man I’ve read about on demon bathroom walls. Maybe you’ve lost a step. Let’s find out.” Cain snaps his fingers and the door (and the fridge in front of it) fly open and two demons rush in. Cain snaps his fingers again and the door slams shut in front of the others outside.

Cain looks at the demons, “Oh, don’t mind me.” He motions to Dean, “Enjoy yourself.” Dean fights off the demons. Finally after stabbing the last demon he looks triumphantly at Cain and pulls the knife out and pushes the body off the table, “What? Was that some kind of a test?” Cain looked at Dean sipping his beer, “I felt connected to you right from the beginning. A connection that I haven’t felt in some time, kindred spirits, if you will. You and I are very much alike.”

Dean glared, “Right. Yeah, except I didn’t kill my brother.” Cain nodded, “You saved yours. Why?” Dean looked down at his feet, “Because you never give up on family– ever.” Cain looked at him smugly, “Where’s your brother now, then?” Dean shifted on his feet, “I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing here, and I don’t really care. Just give me the damn blade.”

Cain just shrugged his, shoulders, “Sorry Dean. I have nothing to hand over.” Dean glared at him, “What?” Cain looked at him, “I no longer have the blade. It’s gone.” Crowley gasps, “Gone? What do you mean, gone? How? The spell brought us here to you, so it has to be here.” Cain rolled his eyes, “Your spell brought you to the source of the Blade’s power. Me.” Cain pulls up his right sleeve to reveal a mark burned into his forearm, slightly faded. Crowley shrinks back and makes the sign of the cross over his heart. Dean looks at him, “Really? Now?” Crowley looks back at Dean, “It’s the bloody Mark of Cain.” Cain glares at both of them, “From Lucifer himself. The mark and the blade work together. Without the mark, the blade is useless. It’s just an old bone.”

Crowley looked at him, puzzled, “A bone?” Dean looked at Crowley, “The jawbone of an animal. The jawbone you used to kill Abel because he was God’s favorite.” Cain sighed, “Abel wasn’t talking to God. He was talking to Lucifer. Lucifer was going to make my brother into his pet. I couldn’t bear to watch him be corrupted, so I offered a deal– Abel’s soul in heaven for my soul in hell. Lucifer accepted….As long as I was the one who sent Abel to heaven. So, I killed him. Became a soldier of Hell–a knight.

Dean looked at him, “And Lucifer ordered you to make more.” Cain sighed, “My knights and I, we did horrible things– for centuries. Bringers of chaos and darkness.” Dean looked at him, “Then you met Colette.” Cain looked at his feet, “She knew who I was….and what I was. She loved me unconditionally. She forgave me. She only asked for one thing.” Crowley nodded, “To stop.”

Cain looked off, “When the knights found out, they took retribution. They took Colette, so I picked the First Blade back up, and it felt so good to have it in my hands again, and I slaughtered the knights of Hell.” Dean looked at him, “Not all of them.” Cain glanced at Dean, “No. Two of them got away. Abaddon and another one. But only after killing my beloved. So I buried her, and I walked away.”

Dean looked at him with sadness in his eyes. How would he feel if that was Scarlet, “Well, I’m sorry–truly. But I have to stop Abaddon. So where is the Blade?” Cain starts to walk away, “No.” Dean chases after him, “Hey! Listen, you son of a bitch. You may be done killing, but I’m not.” Cain turns and grasps the demon knife in Dean’s hand and plunges it into his own chest, “You never give up on anything, do you?” Dean looks at him with determination, “Never.” Cain sighs, “Well, I do.” Cain pulls the knife out of his chest and disappears. Dean looks around, “Cain? Cain?”

There are many sounds outside the window and Dean and Crowley pull back the curtain to see dozens of demons preparing an attack. Crowley looks at Dean, “Well. I’ll stay as long as I can.” Dean gave him a sideways glance, “Aren’t you a peach?”

***

Cain sits in a small grove of trees. He kneels down next to a lone grave marker, “I’ve tried. I’ve tried, Colette, to see myself as you did. But I know who I am–Seen what I am. I know you watch over me still. But I need you to look away now.

***

Cain reappears in the house. Dean looks at him, What the hell, man? You in or out? I’m getting head spins.” Cain glances at Dean, “I can give you the mark, Dean, If it’s what you truly want.” It was Dean’s turn to look puzzled, “What are you talking about?” Cain sighed, “The mark can be transferred to someone who’s worthy, or in this case two someone’s. You and her must be soulmates.” Dean looked at him puzzled, “Wait are you talking about Scarlet? And you mean a killer like you?” Cain sighed, “Yes, and yes.”

Dean looked at his feet, “Can I use it to kill that bitch.” Cain nodded, “Yes. If you already know Scarlet why not just go to her?” Dean looked back up, “I’m afraid I can’t find her. She’s gone darkside.” Cain laughed an eerie laugh, “And your first thought wasn’t to ask the leprechaun on your left?” Dean glanced at Crowley, “What does he mean?” Crowley looked nervous, “Nothing mate. Let’s just get on with this.” Cain just smiled, You have to know with this mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost.”

Dean looking annoyed, “Yeah, well spare me the warning label. You had me at ‘kill the bitch.’” Cain looked at Dean, “Good luck, Dean. You’re gonna need it.” Dean smiled, “Yeah I get that a lot. Let’s dance.” Cain grasps Dean’s right forearm with his and a line of red veins spread from Cain’s mark to burn an identical mark on Dean’s forearm. Dean gasps in pain as the mark disappears from Cain’s arm. Crowley looks at Dean, “Dean?” Dean waves him off, “I’m fine. All right, where the hell did you stash the damn Blade? Cain looked at Dean, “Shortly after Colette died Scarlet came to me. She was after the second knight. Asked for the Blade back. I gave it to her. Told her this time I didn’t want it back. You find the blade, kill Abaddon. Scarlet already destroyed the other one. But make me a promise first. When I call you– and I will call– you come find me and use the Blade on me.” Dean looks at him, “Why?” Cain sighs, “For what I’m about to do.” Cain grabs Dean and Crowley’s shoulders and they are flashed to the outside of the house. All the demons rush the house and Cain locks them inside with him. Suddenly a red hot light lights up the windows from the inside. Crowley looks at the house, “They’re all trapped in there.” Dean finished his sentence, “With him.”

***

Dean and Crowley sat in the parked Impala. “He was right, you know. You are worthy.” Dean rolls his eyes, “Oh, great. Now you’re gonna get all touchy-feely, too?” Crowley looks over to Dean, “Your problem, mate is that nobody hates you more than you do. Believe me I’ve tried.” Dean brushing him off, “So how do we find Scarlet and the Blade?” Crowley gets out of the Impala, “Well if she has gone dark side she’s not gonna wanna see you. Let me handle Scarlet and the Blade.”

Dean getting out after him, “I saw you, Crowley. Back at Cain’s. You dusted that undercard demon, and then you just sat back and watched the main event. You knew. You knew about the mark. You knew about Abaddon and Cain. You knew all of it. And you played me. Why?” Crowley looked at him, “He would never have given me the Blade. Who can say no to you? I needed you to play along.” Dean glares at him, “You knew we were being followed, and you didn’t say anything.” Crowley shrugged, “Well, Cain needed to see his prize fighter up close. You plus demons equals fight night.” Dean looks annoyed, “Tara died. Thanks to you.” Crowley shrugs, “Omelets. Broken eggs. Et cetera.” Dean angrily punches Crowley, “After I kill Abaddon, you’re next!” Crowley looks at Dean, “You don’t mean that. We’re having too much fun. Listen up. Even with the Blade, we’re gonna need all the help we can get against Abaddon.” Dean looks at him, “Go find Scarlet and the Blade.”


	5. A Powerful Force (Part 5)

She was waiting for him to return. Waiting for her little leprechaun. “Hello love. I’ve been to see a friend of yours.” He picked her up and slammed her into the wall, “All this bloody time you had the mark and the Blade. You could have ridded me of that bitch and you’ve just sat here. Sat here torturing your humans and let me suffer.” She flung him back and she dropped to the floor, “Don’t be angry my dear sweet leprechaun. I kinda like the way she gets you all worked up. Don’t worry I never would have let her take anything from you. Wait, why did you go see Cain?” Crowley smiled at her, “Because, love, we went looking for the Blade, and now your beloved green eyed Winchester has the power to wield it.” She turned and punched him hard, “How could you Crowley.”

***

She stood at the trunk of her car, debating on opening it or not. She knew what it hid in its secret compartment. Something she hadn’t held in many many years. But he needed it. Really he wanted it. He’d gotten the bloody mark of Cain, because Crowley had tricked him. If this is the life he wanted then fine. He could have just come to her. She would have taken care of Abaddon for him.

***

Sam and Dean sat in a hotel room waiting to hear from Crowley when there was a knock. Sam stood and answered the door, “Scarlet?” She entered the room, “Sam leave.” Sam glared at her, “No. I’m not leaving your psycho ass with my brother.” She waved her hand and shoved him out the door, shutting it behind him, “What were you thinking Dean?” He stood and looked at her, “What the fuck Scarlet?” She glared, “No this is about you.”

There was banging on the door. Sam couldn’t get in. She’d whammyed the hotel room like Cain did his house. “What are you talking about?” She glared at him, “Dean you know damn well what I’m talking about. You could have come to me. I would have killed your knight of Hell. Hell Dean I’ve killed two.” Dean sighed, “Scarlet you were busy torturing and killing people and doing god knows what with Crowley. I couldn’t fucking find you.” She looked down at her feet, “If you looked hard enough you could have.”

Dean punched the wall, “None of it matters we don’t have the Blade and Crowley is avoiding us. Unless you’ve brought it.” She jumped, “Are you sure you want to do this, because you know I’ve killed two.” He glared at her, “That’s another thing why keep the second one a secret?” She sighed, “I don’t know after the first one a second one just sounded like bragging. Seriously Dean do you have to be the one to do this?”

Dean walked closer, he’d missed those eyes, that face, the way she smelt like lavender and vanilla, her hair. “I’ve already started it Scarlet. I might as well finish it. You know Cain said we must be soulmates if the mark chose us both.” She smirked as he got closer, “We already knew that Dean.” They kissed.

***

Dean picked her up and carried her to the bed. Then he laid her down. The banging continued, “Damn it Sammy go away. I’m fine.” Sam stopped, “Dean are you sure?” Dean laughed as he took her shirt off, “Yeah Sammy I’m sure.”

***

She laid there with the First Blade in her hand, “Dean are you sure. I mean four hundred percent sure. Once you hold this blade in your hands there is no turning back. That mark on your arm becomes fully activated and the person you were fades.” Dean shakes his head, “Babe I believe in everything I am that you’re still that sixteen year old hunter that saw her village being terrorized by a demon and did what she felt was necessary to save it. I don’t believe for a second you’ve changed.”

She sighed and stood wrapping the blanket around her, “I have trust me. I just keep coming back. You asked me what it’s like to live with the mark. It’s a constant battle between good and bad. Like there’s this darkness that keeps trying to break free. And now you’ve taken on that burden too. And with this blade it all starts, are you ready?” Dean stood up wrapping the sheet around him, “Yes I am.” She handed him the Blade. He grabbed it and the marked glowed. He wasn’t able to hold on to it long.

Dean looked at her, “What the hell.” She smiled softly before slipping her pants on, “Yeah that happens the first time. You’ll get used to holding it. Dean when you’re done with her let her go. Nothing and I mean nothing is worth that much power. And Abaddon is the last knight, so there’s no reason for it to be around.” He looked at her briefly then pulled his shirt over his head, “Ok Scarlet I promise, but I have to kill this bitch.” She walked over to him and kissed him, “You don’t get yourself killed.”

***

Stanford College

Emily sat at her desk. “Hmm so you’re Emily.” She turned to see a short redhead in tight jeans, a tank top with a plaid over shirt and combat boots, “Wh….who are you?” Scarlet smiled. She still liked the smell of fear, but she was here to help. For some reason Sam had wanted her to make sure this girl was save. “Shh it’s ok Sam sent me. I’m Scarlet. I’m Dean’s girlfriend. Wow I got to get used to saying that.” Emily staggered back, “The crazy bitch with the key of darkness on her arm?”

Her eyes flicked to black, “I’d really watch what I say if I was you. I just recently came back from the dark side. He wants you safe. He said nothing about being unhurt.” She stepped towards her. Emily grabbed a bottle of holy water. “Look Sam and Dean are going after a knight of Hell. Evil bastards. I should know I’ve dealt with two. Sam is afraid she’s going to send her little demon lackies after you. And since he’s busy preparing for the big fight he sent me. So put the damn bottle down, pack your shit and let’s go.”

Pennsylvania, 1864

She stood in the corner of a bar listening to the frantic stories. Stories she hadn’t heard in hundreds of years. She downed her ale, and headed for the door. Her home was under attack again, and there was no way she was going to let it be destroyed. Now just to find Cain.

***

She found him standing over a grave in a small grove of trees. She remembered the day he married his Colette. She’d been there, and he’d looked so happy, finally. She waited for him to finish and walk away from the grave, before stepping out from behind the tree. “Ah, little one, you’ve come.” If it had been anyone other than Cain that had called her that they’d already be flat on the ground. She looked at her feet, “Actually my dear friend I had no clue. What Happened?” He sighed, “Abaddon. I was retiring, for her. The knight’s didn’t like it. They showed up here. Abaddon possessed her. I meant to kill Abaddon, but I killed Colette instead.”

She wrapped her oldest friend in a tight hug, “I’m so sorry Cain. This trip comes at such a bad time. Did another knight escape?” Cain sighed, “Yes, he did. Why do you ask?” She stopped and looked up at him, “Cain he’s in my village. I need the Blade. I can get one of these bastards for you. Let me help.” Cain wrapped her in another hug, “You know little one other than Colette I’m glad you came into my life. I’m glad our paths crossed. Come let’s get you that Blade.”


	6. A Powerful Force (Part 6)

Kryslynn stood outside a house looking in at a family having dinner. “Still watching them?” She turned to see Cas standing there, “The woman there is Damien’s great great great great granddaughter. And that’s her daughter, and two sons. She has no clue she belongs to royalty. But at least once a month I come here and I watch them have dinner. Her husband left her a year ago for the nanny.” Cas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head, “Such a lovely family.”

***

She threw Emily into the nearest chair in the bunker, “That’s enough.” Her eyes flicked black. Nothing but fight with this one. Geez you think saving someone’s life would be easier. Now just sit there and I’ll go get you some food.” Emily spit at her, “Like I’m gonna take anything your psycho ass gives me. How do I know you won’t poison me.” She slapped her hard across the face, “My dear girl poisoning is not my style. I prefer to torture you for two to five days, before I slit your throat. Fine don’t take food from me starve. Here’s Sam’s number give him a call if you don’t believe me.” She walked off leaving Emily with a bruise on her face.

***

Pennsylvania, 1864

She returned to her village a month later. This knight was a monster. There were bodies hanging from trees, and stuck on poles like trophies. Her eyes flicked black. “Little girl what are you doing. Hide he’ll kill you, or worse he’ll keep you and make you breed with him.” She turned to look at the man, he saw her eyes and staggered back, “This will be over soon. Our home will be safe soon. I’m sorry it took me so long.” He looked at her, “But you’re just a little girl. How can you do what so many grown men haven’t.” She waved her hand and threw him into a wall.

***

She approached the mayor’s house. He was hanging on the porch. She made the sign of the cross on her chest. She walked into the room where he was, “Well, well Scarlet nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much.” She stood ready, “Enough talk. Look at the mess you’ve made.” He laughed, “This, this is nothing. Look at that Blade in your hand. Feels good doesn’t it. We could make a great team.” She glared at him, “Never. A knight of Hell killed my father.”

He laughed a chilling laugh, “Dear girl that was centuries ago. It’s time to let things go.” She lunged forward kicking him out of the chair, “Some pain never heals.” He stood, “Now, now can’t we play nice?” She waved her hand and slammed him into the wall, “No.” He smiled, “Ok, then play hard to get.” The rest of the fight lasted of an hour, by the end of it she was almost done for. He almost had the Blade, but she managed to stab him in the heart. She walked out of the house. “Little girl, how did you kill him when the men couldn’t.” She turned on the old man, “Because old man, you should never send men to do a woman’s job.”

***

Emily called Sam, “What the hell Sam. So you send the crazy bitch after me. She fucking hit me. Hard to. Yeah she’s right here.” She handed the phone to Scarlet. “Hi Sam. She did, did she. Well you just said safe not unharmed. She smudged the leather in baby, and scratched the glass. And thought I was gonna poison her. Like that’s how I’d kill her, right. Ok, ok, that wasn’t funny. Not really anyway. Dean would have thought it was funny. Ok.” She hands the phone back to Emily, “Ok Sam I will. Ok, ok I’ll play nice with little miss crazy pants. What I thought it was. Ok fine.”

She placed her weapons on the table when her phone rang. “Hello baby.What? I’m trying to. But she smudged the leather in baby and scratched the glass. Then accused me of poisoning. Ok. I said ok.” She picked up a knife and started sharpening it, “Well looks like we have to get along.” Emily looked at her, “Yeah I’d feel a lot better if you didn’t have an arsenal of weapons in front of you when you said that.” She looked up, “Look I’ve been hunting since 1553 and one thing any good hunter knows is you gotta keep your weapons clean and sharp. Here help if it makes you feel better.”

***

Kryslynn and Cas sat in her room. She slowly kissed him. He gave her a smile. “Another experiment?” Kryslynn laughed, “Everything with you is an experiment Cas. Cas I love you. Since the first time I seen you. I know it’s crazy a demon in love with an Angel, but damn it Cas I do.” Cas looked down at her, “I….I think I love you too.” He kissed her again, and picked her up and carried her to her bed.

***

Emily threw the gun on the table, “Why would anyone do this for fun?” Scarlet stood up, “Whoa, Whoa, let’s not just throw the firearms around like that. And we do it so that when we have a monster breathing down our neck we know that gun isn’t gonna jam on us.” Emily sighed, “You know a year ago I was just a normal med student that just happened to be a really good hacker. And now, now there’s this whole other world of monsters.” She sighed, “Well boo freaking woo. That’s what happens when you fall in love with a hunter. You find out the truth. Is it pretty, no. But at least now you know. So suck it up buttercup.”

Emily shot her a look, “You know I’m really getting tired of your attitude.” She shrugged, “And I’m really tired of babysitting instead of fighting in the big fight.” Emily glared at her, “That’s it bring it on bitch.” She threw her head back and laughed, “Honey that fight would be over so fast you wouldn’t know what hit you. Plus I promised your Sam I wouldn’t hit you again.” Emily sat back down, “How long is this going to take.” She went back to cleaning her colt .45, “Who knows? Knights of Hell like to play with people’s minds.”

Emily slammed her fist into the table, “Look here bitch you’ve killed two of these bastards, just tell me.” She put the colt on the table, calmly, “You know you catch more flies with honey than vinegar mate. Look there’s no set time on these things. The first one I fought killed me, made me the lovely demon you see today. The second played mind games before nearly beating me to death. Which is why I begged Dean not to do this. I tried to take this job from him, but he wouldn’t let me. So you can sit there and call me psycho and crazy all you like, but do not judge me until you know the whole story.”

***

Dean came back to the bunker after defeating Abaddon to find her sleeping in his bed. As he got close he found a knife to his throat, “Well hello to you too dear.” She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, “Dean I’m so glad to see you. I’m going crazy here. If I have to spend on more minute with that girl I’m going to torture her.” Dean wrapped her in his arms, “Calm down sweetheart, she’s really a nice girl.” She pushed away, “Really a nice girl. She wants to fight me, because she thinks I’m crazy. Like fighting the crazy girl is really a good idea.” Dean kisses her, “Shh not the time.”

***

Emily was sitting at the table when Sam walked in. “hey how did it go here.?” She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, “It was horrible. She’s such a mean person, and that attitude of hers.” Sam laughed, “Em really she’s not mean, but her attitude does take some time to get used to.” Emily sighed, “But Sam she’s really bad.” Sam kissed her, “Em she’s four hundred and sixty four years old, She’s been hunting since she was four. She died when she was sixteen only to come back as a demon. Let’s just say her life hasn’t been easy.” Emily smirked, “Oh I get it she’s an old lady.” Sam laughed before kissing her and carrying her off to his room and shutting the door.


	7. A Powerful Force (Part 7)

She looked at Sam in horror as he laid Dean’s lifeless body on the bed. “Sam. Sam. SAM!!!!” Sam turned to her, “He went up against Metatron and lost. Now just leave me alone.” She fell to her knees, “My dear sweet Dean what have you done?” She stood and walked out of the room. She didn’t want to be there when he came back. Crowley entered the room holding the blade, “Your brother, bless his soul, is summoning me as I speak. Make a deal, bring you back. It’s exactly what i was talking about, isn’t it? It’s all become so….expected. You have to believe me. When I suggested you take on the Mark of Cain, I didn’t know this was going to happen. Not really. I mean, I might not have told you the entire truth. But I never lied. I never lied, Dean. That’s important. It’s fundamental. But….there is one story about Cain that i might have….forgotten to tell you.”

“Apparently he, too, was willing to accept death, rather than becoming the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts a flutter at mere speculation? But this is the same thing that happened to Scarlet. It wasn’t until you summoned me….No, it wasn’t truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten….that I began to let myself believe. Maybe miracles do come true.”

Crowley moved to the bed and placed the First Blade in Dean’s right hand. Lays them both on Dean’s chest. “Listen to me Dean Winchester, what you’re feeling right now–it’s not death. It’s life- a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what i see. Feel what i feel. And let’s go take a howl at that moon.” Dean opens his eyes and they are black as coal.

***

She was sitting in a bar when Dean strolled in with Crowley. She downed her beer. Her Dean a demon, she just wanted to get far away. “Well there’s my pretty girl.” She shoved him away, “You are not Dean Winchester.” Then she turned around and punched him, “I told you to get rid of that damn blade after Abaddon. But no your stupid hard headed ass had to keep her around. Why, Dean, why?” He rubbed his jaw, “Well love there was this egotistical angel that needed to be knocked down a peg or two and I needed the blade.”

She punches him in the chest, “I told you not to call me that. That’s what he calls me. It had to be you Dean. It couldn’t be someone else. It got you fucking killed. Congratulations you’re a demon. Enjoy the evil ride. I’m telling you right now it is not a fun one.” Dean glared at her, “Wait…what? You and Crowley?” She sighed, “Out of all that, and that’s what you take away from it?” Dean shrugged, “Well yeah, my girl and my demon bestie.” She sat back down, “Dean I wasn’t you’re girl at the time. It was at least a hundred years before you were even born.” Dean looked at her, “You’re so pretty.” She sighed, “See you around Winchester.” She got up and left.

***

Emily came out of Sam’s room to find him upset, “Sam what’s the matter?”He turned and looked at her, “Dean died. He died in my arms tonight. I brought him home and laid him down in his bed, and now, now he’s gone.” Emily hugged him tight, “Babe how did his body just walk away?” Sam punched the table, “Crowley has some demon parading around in his meat suit. I’m going to find them and when I do it’s not going to be pretty.” She looked up at him, “Do you need help?” He smiled, “You don’t know how to hunt. You don’t even like the thought of it. And that’s what i love about you. Is that one day our kids will have a normal life, something I never had.” She smiled, “Ok just be safe.”

***

She was sneaking back into the bunker. She didn’t want to deal with Sam, and she definitely didn’t want to deal with Emily. “Hi Scarlet sorry about Dean. Sam said Crowley has a demon walking around in his body.” She glared at her, “Emily don’t be so stupid and Sam shouldn’t either. Crowley has nothing to do with the condition Dean is in now. Look at me for christ’s sake. And there’s no fucking cure. I’ve been this way for four hundred and forty nine years.” Emily’s eyes got big, “Omg he’s just like you.” she walked off, “Ding Ding we have a winner.”

***

Sam came back to the bunker frustrated, “What’s the matter babe?” He sighed, “I can’t find Crowley anywhere.” She sighed, “Maybe it has nothing to do with him. Scarlet is here go talk to her.”

***

She turned to see him in the doorway, “For christ’s sake Sam I’m going to get you a bell. Kindly move so I can leave.” Sam stood his ground, “Not until you tell me what’s going on with Dean.” She looked down, “Just give into the fact that he’s gone Sam and he’s not coming back. There’s no cure for being a demon. You can’t even exorcise what we have. And you can’t get rid of the mark.” He sighed, “But there is a cure for being a demon. We found one. I could even do it on you, if you want.” She looked up at him, “Sam I’ve been a demon for four hundred and forty nine years. I’d be lost without it. But by all means try to save your brother. Just don’t expect any thank yous.”


	8. A Powerful Force (Part 8)

They heard Emily scream and they ran into the main room where the body of a girl laid. “Addy?” Sam looked at Scarlet, “You know her.” She shook her head, “She’s death’s daughter. I meet her the day I died for a brief second and then later on. But what’s she doing here now, and why does she look dead?” She ran over to the body and shook it, “Addy, Addy, ADDY!!!! Wake up. Damn it.” Addy’s eyes began to open, “What where am I, “Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief, “You’re in a bunker in Lebanon, Ka. What happened.” Addy looked at her, “Scarlet is that you? I….I don’t really know what happened.”

***

Kryslynn sat up from a dead sleep, “Something’s wrong Cas. Really wrong.” Cas looked at her strangely, “What do you mean?” She glanced up, “I don’t know, but something seems off? Like something just arrived that’s been gone for a long long time.” He looked away, “Hmm, I’ll go talk to Sam and Dean.”

***

Ireland, 1565

She stood blade in hand, blood pumping through her veins. This was it. This was her moment. This is what the trip to Cain was about. The mark. It glowed. He showed up in the door of the cabin, saw her and threw his head back and laughed, “They send a girl to defeat me.” She stood as tall as her 4’8” frame would allow her to stand, “I’m not just any girl, I’m a hunter. And I’ve been to see a friend of yours. He gave me a few presents.” He glared at her, “And you think a few trinkets will give you the power to get rid of me?”

She held up the Blade. He stumbled back a little, “What was that? Your confidence fading.” He stood tall again, “So you have the First Blade, but it’s powerless without the mark.” She showed the mark, “You mean this mark?” He stumbled again. She took her chance with a punch to the face. He came back with a roundhouse. The exchanged blows for a while until she stood bloody and broken. “Have you accepted the fact that you’ve lost girl?” she raised her arm for one last blow attempt, “Never.”

He took the chance to run her through with his sword. She gasps for air as he withdrew his blade. She fell to the ground. She laid there gasping for air. Praying for help. But no one came. Slowly her eyes closed and she took her last breath.

***

Addy’s POV

She appeared outside a village confused, she walked towards it. When she got there she saw a man killing a girl with red hair, as soon as he walked away she ran to the girl’s body. Right as she got there the girl’s eyes opened revealing solid black eyes, and she stood up. “You’re alive? Didn’t that guy just kill you?” The girl looked at her, “That was a knight of Hell. Who are you?” “I’m Adreanna. I don’t know how or why I’m here.” “I suggest you leave before you get killed.” “Who are you?” “Scarlet now go I have somewhere to be.” Before Adreanna could say anything else Scarlet left, not knowing what to do she followed after her.

***

“Addy wasn’t the whole point to keep you out of this world, and to keep you from dying?” Adreanna looked at Scarlet, “Yeah that’s what daddy told us.” She stood up, “Ok, ok and if your Death’s daughter how did they even succeed in killing you?” Sam looked from Scarlet to Addy, “Wait a minute. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Death has a daughter. I mean how did that even happen?” She rolled her eyes at him, “Um Sam do I really have to explain that to you. How old are you?” Sam blushed a little, “NO, no I get that part. But he is Death his job description is to take life, but yet he created it with someone.”

***

Ireland, 1565

She held her father’s lifeless body tight. Tighter than she’d ever held on to anything. He was gone and it was her fault. If she hadn’t of failed he’d still be alive. Still be sitting in his favorite chair smoking his pipe. She wept freely and openly. She didn’t notice the girl standing there, “Excuse me Scarlet, but is there anything I can do to help?” Her head jerked up, eyes jet black, “You can get the fuck out of here like I told you too. It’s too dangerous for a young girl like you to be here.” Addy gave her a look, “From the looks of it you’re the same age as me so it’s not safe for you here either.”

She kissed her father on the forehead before standing up, “There’s one huge difference between you and me, I have the Mark of Cain and you don’t. Secondly I’m apparently now a fucking demon. So you little girl need to go somewhere safe while i go find the sorry ass bastard that did this to my father and make him wish he was never created.” Addy looked at her blankly, “I’m not from this world I don’t know where to go to be safe. If I was back in my land I would just go to Rumple’s castle.” She scoffed, “Well don’t follow me again, you’ll just get in my way.” At that she walked away leaving Addy staring after her. She’d bury her father when the fight was over.

***

She stood over his body blade dripping with blood. “Are you ok?” Her eyes flicked black as she looked at the girl, “I thought I told you not to follow me.” Before she knew it the blade was at her throat. Addy looked panicked, the earth shook. “Scarlet put the blade down and let’s talk.” She looked at the man who had just appeared, “With all due respect, but fuck you.” The next thing she knew the blade was in his hand and she was sitting in a nearby chair. “Now sit down and listen to me. It wasn’t an option.” She tried to speak, but no words came out. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Death. Yes that’s right, that Death. This is my daughter and sixteen years ago I came to your father for help. And he helped me. I guess in doing so it linked the two of you. She was supposed to stay safe in the fairy tale land for the rest of her days. But I guess when you died it sent her back into this world.”

Addy looked at him blankly, “You mean Rumple isn’t my father?” Death looked at his daughter. She’d grown into such a beautiful woman, “No my child he’s not. I wanted to keep you safe. I didn’t want you in this world.” She tried to speak again, got frustrated then punched the wall. Death snapped his fingers and she could talk again. “So what the hell are we supposed to do now?” Death chuckled softly, “ He was right you are a little spitfire. Well it appears you bear the Mark of Cain, you can handle yourself. I’m going to take my daughter, and teach her what she needs to know to protect herself in this world.


	9. A Powerful Force (Part 9)

Dean sat alone in the hotel, the one night stand from the night before was long gone. He missed her. Missed her smile, her eyes, her face. But she wanted nothing to do with him. Why was she so mad? “Dean what the hell? You were supposed to meet me an hour ago.” His head jerked up, “Huh, oh yeah, hey Crowley, I, um got distracted.” Crowley threw his head back, and laughed, “Yeah I know all too well about that distraction. She’s a lovely one too. She’ll come around to our way of thinking mate. You just gotta give her time. She’s just mad that you went off and got yourself killed. But look at it this way, now you can be demons together, forever.” Dean got up, “You’re right. This is a good thing. She’ll realize it and I’ll have her back in no time.”

***

She sat at the table longing for him. Now would be the best time to have him fighting by her side. But no he was off being all demonic with Crowley somewhere. “Earth to Scarlet. What are you thinking about over there. I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes now.” She looked over to Addy then to Sam, “Nothing. It’s nothing. Was just thinking about….no it’s nothing.” Sam looked at her frowning, “Have you seen him or something?”

She looked down at the table, “Yes the other night. He was at the bar with Crowley. He wasn’t himself Sam you wouldn’t want to see him, and I’m sure they’re long gone by now. Besides we need to figure this out.” Sam stood up from the table, “No I need to find Dean. I need to save Dean. You may think that he’s lost and he’s not worth saving, but I will never NEVER, give up on my brother. So you stay here and figure out your little mystery. I’m going after Dean.” Then he stood and left.

***

Minnesota, Present Day

Addy was walking home after a long day of work. She turned the corner and was greeted by a group of demons. “Well Hello Darling,” came a stunning man’s voice. She looked at him blankly, “Who, who are you?” He smiled, “Me. Who am I love. I’m Crowley. That’s a beautiful necklace you have there.” Before she could even think to turn and run her scythe was off her neck and the man who called himself Crowley was stabbing her with it.

She woke up in a strange room. A room she’d never seen before. She was scared. But then she’d seen the face of her oldest friend. It’d been many many years since she’d seen the sweet face of Scarlet. “What, where am I?” Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief, “You’re in a bunker in Lebanon, Kansas. What happened?” Addy looked at her, “Scarlet is that you? I….I don’t really know what happened.”

***

Cas showed up at the bunker looking for Sam and Dean. “Hey Cas what’s up?” Cas looked at Scarlet, “Um I’m looking for Sam and Dean. What are you doing here?” Scarlet looked at her feet, “Um, Dean isn’t here. He died. The mark turned him into a demon. Now he’s off with Crowley somewhere and Sam is off trying to find him.” Cas frowned, “Oh, well then I’ll call Sam.” With that he left.

***

Cas showed back up at Kryslynn’s, “There’s a strange woman there. She has red hair and I think I heard Scarlet call her Addy.” Kryslynn swallowed hard, “Hmm I wonder who that could be. Cas I need to be alone could you please leave?”

***

She sat in her room summing Crowley. “What do you want Kryslynn.” She jerked her head up, “Cr-Crowley you promised she would be dead.” He smiled, “What are you talking about?” Kryslynn looked down at her feet, “Addy. When I told you about her. You said you would take care of her.” Crowley smiled slyly, “Oh darling I did take care of her, just not in the way you were expecting me to. I killed her in the dimension she was in and brought her into ours. And now she can get my beloved Scarlet away from that Winchester.” Kryslynn looked at him, fear in her eyes, “Crowley if Scarlet finds out I helped you kill her best friend she’s going to kill me.” Crowley just smiled, “Should have thought about that before you asked for my help love.”

***

“Scarlet I think I remember something. There was a man there. He called me love.” Her head jerked up, “Did he? What did he look like? Come on Addy remember. What did he look like?” Addy flinched a little, “Ok, ok, Car calm down. He, he was very suave, very british. He had a beard and mustache, was wearing a suit.” She stood up, frustrated, “Fucking Crowley. I’m going to kill that little fucking leprechaun. I’m going to kill him so bad that he’s not going to know he’s dead.” Addy stared at her best friend, “Car calm down it’s going to be ok.” She looked at her, “Fuck that shit. The little bastard is done for.” She grabbed her colt and headed for the door.

***

Crowley was sitting in his throne room when two demons came flying in followed by his beautiful red haired vixen. “Well hello love what brings you here to the bowel of hell. If you’re looking for your beloved Winchester his brother has already snagged him.” She laughed an eerie laugh, “Oh no Crowley this visit is all about you.” With a snap of her finger they were in an abandon warehouse in the middle of nowhere and Crowley was tied to a chair. “Whoa, whoa love what’s going on here.”

She turned from the table where all her torturing devices sat, ice pick in hand, “What am I doing. Why I’m going to torture you my dear leprechaun until you tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to kill my best friend.” Crowley looked deep into her solid black eyes and saw the stone cold killer, the psycho that he’d always loved, and knew she was serious. “Ok, ok. Kryslynn came to me for help. Guess she wanted you all to herself. At first I wasn’t going to help, but then I thought what the hell I remember how them two used to be, she’ll get her away from Dean and she’ll be mine again.”

She stabbed him with the ice pick in the chest, “God damn it Crowley when are you going to give up on us? There is no us anymore. And there will never be an us again.” Crowley winced in pain, “Because I don’t want to give up on us Scarlet. I love you for christ’s sake.” She picked up a potato peeler and started scraping the skin off his arm, “For christ’s sakes Crowley. We’re done. We’re over with. Move on.” Crowley screamed in pain, “Stop, Scarlet. Stop. Ok, ok I’m done. He can have you.” She stopped scraping his skin off and returned to the table, “Good boy.” Then she left.


	10. A Powerful Force (Part 10)

Kryslynn was hurrying to pack her bags trying to leave town before Scarlet found out it was her. “Where you headed in such a hurry my dear friend?” Kryslynn’s heart jumped into her throat, “Who me….no, no where Scarlet.” She smiled slyly, “Funny how I see you rushing around packing your things to leave. Why would that be Kryslynn?” Kryslynn looked at her feet, “I didn’t want to be here when you found out what I did.” She slapped her hard, “Oh you didn’t want to be here when I found out how much of a fucking coward you are.” She snapped her fingers and they were in her favorite abandon warehouse. Kryslynn was tied to a chair, but so was her family. “What, what are you doing? Scarlet let them go. They’re the last of the bloodline.” She threw her head back and laughed a chilling laugh, “Oh my dear Kryslynn that’s the point. Besides it’s more torture for you to watch me torture them first.”

For ten nights and days Kryslynn sat and watched as she tortured her family, finally on the eleventh day she turned her attention to Kryslynn. “Now it’s your turn.” Kryslynn spoke through tears, “There’s nothing more you can do to me.” She smiled slyly, “Oh really. You think so?” With a snap of her fingers Kryslynn was nailed to the wall by her fingers and toes with nails that had been dipped in holy water. “Still think there’s nothing worse I can do to you dearie. Where did that dearie come from?”

She walked over to the table and picked up a plastic fork and a lighter then returned to Kryslynn. Kryslynn looked down at her, “What, what are you going to do with those?” She stabbed her arm repeatedly making Kryslynn bleed, then she melted the folk into the wounds. Kryslynn screamed, “Scarlet please stop. Remember when we first met. How close we were. Remember Krissa and Damien.” She threw her head back and laughed, “You threw all that away when you did what you did to Addy. You know what I’m done with you.” She walked over to the table and picked up the demon knife. The she walked back over to Kryslynn and slit her throat.

***

She walked into the bunker covered in blood and shaking. She sank to the floor. Dean walked into the room and saw her sitting there, “SCARLET!!!! What, what happened?” He touched her and she stabbed him. He screamed, “Fucking A Scarlet.” She blinked before she realized it was Dean, “Dean is that you. I mean really you?” Dean wrapped her in his arms, “Shhh Scarlet, it’s ok. Just tell me what happened.” She looked into his eyes, “Kryslynn tired to kill Addy. But all it did was send her here and turned her completely into a reaper. So I tortured her entire family and killed them. Then I tortured and killed her.” Dean kissed her on the forehead, “Scarlet, baby, calm down. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Dean watched her as she slept. Then he turned to go talk to Sam. “Sammy i don’t know what the hell happened while I was gone, but I need to know, NOW!” Sam sighed, “Some girl named Adreanna showed up. Dean she just appeared out of nowhere.” Dean looked puzzled, “How did that happened?” Sam shook his head, “That’s the thing she couldn’t remember. But Scarlet knew her. She called her Addy. said she was Death’s daughter. Was really pissed that she was here. Why are you asking?” Dean looked to his feet, “Member how you said Scarlet was missing? She’s back. She showed up covered in blood and shaking. I think she did something bad Sammy, but I don’t know what it was yet.” Sam stood up in a hurry, “Where is she Dean?”

Dean looked at Sam, “She’s in our room. Why?” Sam stared at him, “Because Dean she needs to be strapped to the chair above the fucking devil’s trap with the demon cuffs that’s why.” Dean punched him, “She’s not some kind of soulless demon Sam, she’s family.” Sam rubbed his jaw, “Dean she just did who knows what to who knows who. She’s not safe right now. If you won’t help me I’ll get Cas.”

***

She woke up tied to a chair. His angel and his brother staring at her. “Good morning boys.” Cas glared at her, “It’s four in the afternoon.” Sam shook his head. She laughed, “Where’s Dean.” Sam looked at her, “He’s going to sit this one out.” She nodded, “Ah so big brother didn’t agree with tying me up huh? It’s a shame I really enjoy being tied up. I should tell him that sometime.” Sam shivered slightly, “This isn’t about your sex life. What did you do?” She threw her head back and laughed, “Oh, that, that I’ll never tell. That’s my little secret. My memories that I get to enjoy everytime I close my eyes.” Cas splashed her with holy water, “ You will talk.” She screamed in pain, “Oh is this where the torture starts. It’s been so long since I’ve been tortured.” Sam looked at her, “It doesn’t have to be this way.” she laughed, “Oh but Sammy it’s been so very long since I’ve been tortured. I’m very much looking forward to it. And seeing it done by you and an angel, priceless.” Cas glared at her, “I’m not just any angel. I’m a solider. I think I can handle torturing a little demon.” She laughed an eerie laugh, “I’m not just some little demon, dear sweet angel. I’m a Knight of Hell honey. Is that why Dean does all the torturing? Because you two can handle it so well? Sammy let me tell you this right now. Once you torture someone rather it demon or human you will never NEVER be the same. So really, really think about this.” He glanced at his feet doubting his plan, “I don’t want to do this just tell me what you did.” Cas glared at them both then cut her with the angel blade, “I don’t have time to play nice. Tell us what you’ve done.” She laughed, “Oh Cas playing rough now. You of all celestial beings doesn’t want to know what I’ve done.”

***

Dean finally busted down the door, she was bloody, beaten, “Now there’s my Prince Charming.” Dean looked from his brother to Cas, “That’s enough.” She smiled at him weakly as he walked towards her, “is it your turn?” He kissed her forehead, “Scarlet what happened while I was gone?” She shook her head, “No not while they’re here. If you would have asked I would have told you, but they choose to tie me to a chair and torture me. They don’t get to hear.” Dean looked at Sam and Cas, “Leave.” Sam looked at Dean, “Are you really going to let her do this?” He clinched his jaw, “Leave.” Sam and Cas left, “Ok tell me.” She looked at her wrist, “Can I get out of these?” Dean smiled sweetly at the woman he loved, “Of course.”

He unchained her and got her out of the devil’s trap. She took a deep breath, “You’re not going to like how this story ends.” Dean gave her a soft kiss, “Just tell me Scarlet.” She sighed heavily, “Someone killed my friend Addy in the dimension she was in. That sent her here. She remembered who it was. It was Crowley. So I went to pay Crowley a little visit. He told me that Kryslynn wanted him to kill Addy, because if I ever found where she was I would no longer be her friend. He wasn’t going to do it, until he found out Addy was Death’s daughter, and killing her would bring her here, and turn her into a reaper. So I left torturing Crowley and went to get Kryslynn, but I didn’t think it was enough just to torture her. I….No I can’t.” Dean wrapped her in his arms, “Scarlet, baby, just tell me.” She looked into his green eyes, “I tortured her entire family first. Slaughtered the last of her bloodline. And I enjoyed every minute of it Dean. Then I turned my attention to her. They’re all dead. Go, go tell them. I’ll, I’ll leave. I’m sorry. I love you so so much.


	11. A Powerful Force (Part 11)

Dean walked into the library where Cas and Sam were waiting. Sam stood up, “Well Dean what did she say?” Dean just shook his head. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that his girlfriend slaughtered the girl he loved’s whole family, then tortured and murdered her. Cas looked at Dean, “Well Dean what did Scarlet tell you.” Dean sat down in the nearest chair, “Cas you’re not going to like this. She tortured and killed Kryslynn’s family, in front of her. And then when she was done she tortured and killed Kryslynn.” Cas stood up, hatred in his eyes, “I’ll kill that bitch.” He headed for the cell, Dean fast behind him, “Cas she did it in anger, Kryslynn had her best friend murdered.” By the time Cas reached the room Scarlet was long gone and so was Addy.

***

She stared blankly out the windshield as she sped down the interstate. Addy glanced at her friend, “Car, Car, CAR!!!!” She shook her head and her eyes flicked back to green, “What?” Addy looked to the dashboard, “What happened? Why did we leave in such a hurry?” Her eyes flicked to black, “Because Addy after what I did they don’t want me around there anymore.” Addy looked back to her best friend, “Car what did you do that was so bad?” She jerked, the car off the road, and sped down a dirt road. “I killed Cas’ girlfriend and her entire family. No scratch that. I didn’t just kill them I tortured them. And I enjoyed every minute of it.” Addy looked out the window, “Car why….why did you do that?” She slammed on the brakes, put the car in park and got out. She headed for the woods.

Addy got out of the car and followed behind her. She caught up and grabbed her arm, “Damn it Scarlet talk to me.” She spun around, “I did it for you Addy. That sorry ass bitch is the reason you got killed. And I had to make her pay.” Addy smiled slightly to herself. She’d been friends with Scarlet for so long, but never did she really believe that she truly cared so much about her. “Scarlet why did you do at that for me?” She sank to the ground shaking again, the mark was glowing, “Because Addy you’re my best friend. My oldest friend. And I have to avenge you. I can’t let people get away with hurting you.” Addy smiled, “Thank you for doing that”

***

Cas turned to Dean, “Where did she go Dean.” Dean shrugged, “I don’t know Cas. She was still here when I left.” Sam showed up in the door, “Dean how did she get out of the handcuffs and the devil’s trap?” Dean looked down to his feet, “I….I let her out.” Cas slammed him into the wall, “Why the hell would you do that Dean?’ Dean shoved Cas off him, “Get off me Cas. I did it because she’s family. She’s not just a demon we picked up off the fucking street.” Cas glared at him, “Really Dean. A year ago we didn’t even know her, but now since you’re fucking her she’s family.” Sam stood behind him, “Cas it didn’t take long for you and Charlie to become family either. Let’s just find her and hear her side of the story.”

***

Crowley sat in his throne room. He never expected to see the girl from the alley again, and he definitely never thought he’d see Scarlet again. “Crowley you have to hide us. There’s an angel pissed off at me and I don’t know how long Dean can hold him off.” She was shaking bad, like someone going through withdrawls. “ Well nice to see you too love. What’s with the shaking?” She rubbed the mark, “No….nothing. I’m fine. Just need somewhere to lay low till this blows over is all.” Crowley smiled he knew that look. Hell he had that look after the Winchester’s had tried to turn him back into a human.

But this was different, eviler. Brought on by the mark. She was snapping. “Tsk love what have you done. And who by chance is your lovely friend?” She rocked from one foot to the other, “I tortured Kryslynn’s entire family and then her. And this is Addy the girl you killed.” Crowley smirked, “Ah yes, nice to have a name to go with the face.” Addy just smiled at him evilly. She glanced to her feet, “So Crowley about that place to stay?” Crowley had to pry his eyes off Addy, “What, yeah, sure, show yourself to a room.” She walked off. She walked into a very spacious room and sat her bags down, before she blacked out and hit the floor hard.

***

Cas sat in the backseat of the Impala staring at Dean. “Staring at me isn’t going to make us find her any faster Cas.” Sam looked at him, “We wouldn’t have to find her if you hadn’t let her go in the first place.” Dean glared out the window, “And what was I supposed to do. Huh, let the two of you try to kill her. Watch her slaughter two of the only three people I care about. Watch it take her further over the fucking edge. Because we’ve seen the power it gains from humans and demons. Just imagine the power it would gain from an angel. Yeah that was a better fucking option Sammy.” Sam and Cas just turned their glares out the windows. They didn’t understand until that moment how truly hard it was for Dean or Scarlet to live with the mark. How hard it was to walk that line between good and evil.

***

Addy walked into the room and saw Scarlet laying on the floor. “Scarlet, Scarlet, SCARLET!!!!” Addy shook her, but she wasn’t waking up. “CROWLEY!!!!” Crowley came rushing in the room, “What, what the hell is going on?” Addy looked up at him with tears in her eyes cradling her head in her lap, “I….I can’t get her to wake up. She’s still breathing, but she won’t wake up.” Crowley looked down at the both of them. The love of his past, and the girl he was falling for. His heart sank. “I need a minion, NOW!” A random demon appeared, “Yes Sir.” He smirked, “Go find Cain now and bring him here. But first put Scarlet in the bed.” The demon had a look of terror as he picked Scarlet up and tucked her into bed.

“Sir you really want me to find Cain the father of murder?” Crowley glared at him, “That is what I said isn’t it?” The demon swallowed hard, “Yes, yes it is, Sir.” Crowley glared harder, “Well, what are you waiting for?” Do I need to find someone else?” The demon turned to leave, “No….no Sir. I….I can handle it.”


	12. A Powerful Force (Part 12 The Final)

Addy was sitting beside her bed when she felt the presence of someone else. “Who are you?” He smiled down at her, “Me? I’m the father of murder. What are you doing with my dear friend?” Addy wiped away a tear, “I can’t get her to wake up. She’s been asleep for three days now. Crowley is waiting for a man named Cain to get here.” Crowley walked in with a tray of food, “Addy you really need to eat some….Cain how nice of you to drop in.” Cain glared at Crowley, “What have you done to Scarlet?” Crowley backed up a step, “Whoa, whoa she was more or less like that when she got here. She was all shaky like she was going through withdrawls. I sent her off to a room, then the lovely Addy found her like this.”

Cain paced the room, “I felt I was needed. But I didn’t know why. What happened before she showed up here?” Addy stood up, “Hi my name is Adreanna. Scarlet has spoken so highly of you. Let me explain what happened. I’m Death’s daughter, and I was put in another dimension to keep me safe. Well it appears that the King of Hell and a demon named Kryslynn joined together to have me killed. But instead of killing me it sent me here, and made me a full reaper. When scarlet found out she tortured Crowley, then she tortured and killed Kryslynn’s entire family and then Kryslynn.” Cain sighed, then kneeled down beside his friend, “Leave us.”

***

Dean slammed on the breaks, then got out of the car. He stood in a field alone a couple of minutes before they joined him, “This is pointless guys. She doesn’t want to be found. We won’t find her. We just have to wait for her to show up.” Sam glanced at his brother noticing the tears in his eyes, “Dean she killed five innocent people.” Dean wiped a tear away, “Yeah I know Sam, but she had her reasons.” Cas looked at Dean, “What was that, mass homicide?” Dean looked at his feet, “I’m not asking you to understand Cas, but I’m telling you we’re not going to find her.”

***

Cain held his friend’s hand, “Little one, what have you done? You’ve fed it to much. You should have never fed it vengence, dear child. Now snap out of this and wake up. Own up to what you’ve created.” Her eyes popped open black as coal and she gasped for air, “Cain. What….what happened? I felt like I was gone for so long.” Cain smiled at her, “Hello there, Little one. You have a choice to make. Let the vengeance go completely, or let it control you.” She blinked, “What vengence are you talking about, Cain?”

Cain squeezed her hand, “The vengeance you carried out in the name of your friend Adreanna. Let it go or the Mark will use it to eat you alive..” She looked away, “What was I supposed to do Cain let her get away with attempting to murder my best friend. I would have done the same thing had they done it to you.” He placed his hand softly on her face, “Aww my dear sweet little one. You’re always being so brave and so strong for everyone else. When is it your turn to be looked after?”

She sat up, “Cain we’re heroes we don’t get to be saved. We do the saving.” Cain stood in anger, “Damn it Scarlet don’t you ever get tired of being the hero. Of saving people. Even with that mark I’ve watched you fight harder than you’ve had to, to stay on the side of good.” She looked up to him, “What did you expect Cain? I started out good. Did you think I was going to go down without a fight?”

***

Cas sat at the dinner watching the people when she walked up. His jaw clenched. “Don’t say anything. Just….just listen to me, Castiel. I know you hate me now, but put yourself in my shoes. Say metatron is put in front of you at this very moment. And you have the chance to make him pay for everything, EVERYTHING!!!! He’s ever done to you, and Dean, and Sam. Wouldn’t you take the chance to do it?” Cas looked at her, “Scarlet I’m not saying I wouldn’t take advantage of the situation, but i wouldn’t kill five innocent people in the process.” She glanced at him, “You’re only saying that because he doesn’t have any family, dear Cas.”

Cas shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, Scarlet. Innocents should never be forced to pay for the sins of others.” She slammed her fists into the table, “Damn it Cas. Why can’t you see. They would have ended up just like her.” Cas pulled out the angel blade, “Scarlet, Susan was forty-five, and she’d never done a bad thing in her life. The only thing Kryslynn did was sell her soul to have children.” She threw her head back and laughed evilly, “Is that all you think she did. Cas you are so naive. She was a crossroads demon. Not only that, but she was the sneakiest of them all. She’s the one that helped. Crowley get to the top. And here you are mourning her and her family thinking she’s the sweet innocent victim. I tried to make peace with you dear Castiel.” She stood and left.

***

Dean walks away from a food truck, talking on his cell phone and carrying a tray with food and drinks. He hangs up the phone and gets into the Impala. Sam looks at him, “So.” Dean hands him a drink, “Cas is still not answering. That visit from Scarlet really messed him up.” Sam sitting in the passenger seat with his laptop open, “Great. Well, I have been looking into Tommy Tolliver, Seeing if I can figure out why Cain went to the trouble of springing him.”

Dean looked at him, “And?” Sam shook his head, “Still pretty unclear. I did find this blotter out of Orlando about his dad, Leon Tolliver. Uh, like father, like son. Convicted felon, fresh warrant for an assault charge, but he’s gone missing, hasn’t been seen in a week.” Dean took a drink, “You think the two are connected?” Sam looked puzzled, “I mean, the police just assumed he fled the warrant, but if Cain took Tommy, it might not be a coincidence.” Dean glanced away, “So, what, Cain’s got a vendetta against the entire family.” Sam shrugged, “Maybe.”

Dean’s cell phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket, “It’s Cas,” puts it on speaker, “Hey, where are you at?” Castiel answers, “Illinois.” Dean shrugs, “Hey, Cas, we got a lead. Cain abducted a Texas death row inmate named Tommy Tolliver.” Cas is crouching down in a wooded area holding a white sneaker with the letters TDJC on the bottom, “He’s dead.” Dean looks shocked, “What? How do you know?” Castiel stands up and looks around, “Call it an educated guess. Cain has been very busy.” Dean looked at Sam, “Okay, where are you? We’ll come to you.” Castiel is standing in a clearing surrounded by dozens of fresh graves.

Someone is watching Cas from the trees making him feel uncomfortable, “I’ll call you back.” Cas turns to see Cain standing in front of him, “Hello Castiel.” Cas looks at Cain, “What have you done? Cain looks around at the fresh graves, “These bodies? Just cleaning up a mess I made a long time ago.” Cas glanced at him, “Cain, I know what you were. But you’d resisted for so long.” Cain shrugs, “What can I say? I got the taste back.” Cain walks closer to Cas as he talks, “With Abaddon’s army gunning for me I had to take up arms again, and I liked how it felt.” Cas glared at him, “Those were demons. These….”

Cain crouches down and picks up a muddy stuffed teddy bear, “Humans, Eh, the Mark thirst for all kinds. Ask Scarlet she can tell you first hand.” Cas gestured around, “This is a massacre. And I’d rather not talk to that murderous psycho.” Cain shrugged, “Oh yes that’s right. She killed your beloved and her family. Yes. And soon it’ll be a genocide,” he drops the bear, “My children, my whole poisoned issue. A lot of them out there right now….killers, fighters, thieves, some more peaceful than others. But they still carry it….the disease. If the Mark wants blood, I’ll give it mine.” Cas looked at him in shock, “You’ll kill them all? You are Adam and Eve’s firstborn. Your descendants are Legion.”

Cain shrugs, “At most, I’m culling….One in ten.” Cas glared, “Of everyone?” Cain looked at him, “I’ve got time. How’s Dean, by the way? I hear he did good, took Abaddon down. He’s not well.” Cas looked at his feet, “Even with the First Blade hidden Dean is losing his fight against the Mark. If we don’t find a cure….” Cain laughed, “There is no cure. Me and Scarlet are living proof of that. Didn’t she just murder the woman you love’s family then the woman you love? But don’t worry about her, and dean. I’ll get to them, in due time,” Cas slides the angel blade out of his coat sleeve and into his hand, “Sorry Castiel. You’re not on my list.” Cain disappears.

***

Crowley sat in his throne room thinking about Addy. “Hmm something seems to be on your mind lately leprechaun.” Crowley jumped, slightly, “I swear to me, Scarlet, I’m going to put a damn bell around your neck. It’s nothing.” She looked at him. She could always read him like a book. “Want to try that again Fergus?” Crowley sighed, “It’s your friend Addy, and my mother.” She sighed, “Yes, your mother. The things I would love to do to your mother,” she rubbed the Mark, “But I’m going to let those go. What about Addy?” Crowley smiled, “I’m to make her mine.” She laughed, “Good luck.”

Rowena walked in as Scarlet left, “It’s pathetic how you let that wee girl walk all over you.” Crowley rolled his eyes, “What is it now mother?” Rowena smiled, “My wee sausage, I figured we could get out of this dump and have some fun. Take a break from these foul-smelling suck-ups, flex our muscles in the real world and in the process take out a miserable, old witch who’s been standing in my way for centuries. What do you say?” Crowley looks at Rowena and walks away.

***

Castiel, Sam, and Dean are in the bunker. Sam and Dean are moving around the table. Dean is looking at files and Sam goes to the laptop. Cas looks at Dean, “I’m sorry I couldn’t bring better news, Dean.” Dean glances up from the file, “It’s not your fault, Cas.” Sam smiles at Cas, “Thank you. All right, the sheriff gave me a few more names, some preliminary I.D.s on the bodies.” Dean looked at Sam, “And?” Sam shrugged, “And it seems to fit Cas’ story. I mean there’s no way to tell the relation to Cain, obviously, but he’s wiping out entire families, one after another.”

Dean sighs, “So who’s next? Is he done wit the Tollivers?” Sam looks at the computer, “Uh. I think so. I mean, Leon didn’t have any siblings or any other children I can see, and Tommy was never married, so I….” information scrolls on the computer screen, “Oh, come on. Damn it.” Cas looks at Sam, “What?” Sam sighs, “Tommy did have a son, estranged, who lives with his mother in Ohio, uh….Austin Reynolds, twelve years old.” Dean sighs heavily, “Is the kid still alive?” Sam opens up a facebook page, “As of an hour ago, yeah. He updated his status. But, I mean, come on. It’s a kid. You really think Cain would….” Cas looked at Sam, “Yes, he would.” Dean looked at the table, “There were old men in those graves Sam, women. I mean you heard Cas. It’s a fire sale. Everyone must go.” Dean turns and walks away. “Where you going.” Dean turns back to face Sam and Cas, “We know where Cain’s gonna be. The kid’s in danger.” Sam looks at Dean, “Okay, so what, we track him down to Ohio, and then what?” Dean glares at Sam, “Then i’ll do what I have to do. I’ll kill Cain.”

***

Dean returns to his room to gather his weapons to find her sitting on their bed, “I swear one day….” She smiled weakly through tears, “I know, I know you’re going to get me a bell. Are you really going to do it Dean? Are you going to take away one of my oldest and dearest friends?” He looked at her blankly, “What are you talking about Scarlet?” Her eyes flicked black, “I stood in the shadows and heard it all, Dean. You’re planning on killing Cain.” Dean reached out to grab her and she pulled away, “Scarlet he plans on murdering us. I’m just trying to stop him before he gets to me and you.” She turned and punched him in the face, “Damn it Dean do you not realize that he’s basically the only family I have.” She turned and left him rubbing his jaw.

***

Dean pulls a shotgun off the wall in his room in the bunker. He was thinking about her. He turned to put it into the bag he was packing as Sam walked into, “When he gave me the Mark, Cain said that this day would come, that after I killed Abaddon, I would have to come and put him down.” Sam looked at him, “Great. So you’re taking orders from a madman.” Dean turns to see Sam and Cas standing in his doorway, “No, he wasn’t mad then. Cain resisted the Mark for a long time, then I came, kicking up trouble about the Blade. I sent him down this path. This is on me.”

Sam looked at his older brother, “It doesn’t mean you have to be the one to go after him. “Dean sighs, “Yes it does. Because Scarlet won’t do it. And there’s only one thing that can kill him.” Sam glared at Dean, “The Blade.” Cas walks into the room between Sam and Dean, “Dean’s right.” Sam looks to his feet, “Dean, wielding the Blade against Cain himself….win or lose, you may never come back from that fight.” Dean holds his hand over the Mark, “I know.”

***

Rowena and Crowley are talking in a chamber hall, “I’ll need a demon force to get us past her security two units of ten should suffice. Once we’re inside, we’ll want to throw her off guard, mess with her head a little bit. So I thought,” holds up a small dark amber colored bottle, “Rune of Amaranth.” Crowley’s cellphone rings, “Illusion work. Smart. Excuse me. I’ll be right back.” He walks away and picks up the call. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t…”

Dean cut him off, “Cain’s back. He’s gone dark, and I need the Blade.” Crowley scoffed, “Why would I do that for you?” Dean smirked, “Because you have as much reason to want Cain off the board as anyone. Cain has a kill list, and you and Scarlet are on it,” Dean raises his eyebrows, “What do you say Crowley? You in?” Crowley smirked, “Yes” Dean grabs his duffel off his bed and walks out, “Good. I’ll text you the location.”

Crowley walks back into the chamber where he was talking with Rowena. “Once she’s well flustered, I’ve got an especially nasty spell to finish her off with.” He looked at her, “Mother it’s not happening.” Rowena looked at him hurt, “What?” He started to walk away, “Not, today.” Rowena followed after him, “Where are you going?” Crowley opens a panel in the wall and pushes a button. A drawer opens up underneath containing the First Blade in a leather wrap, “Something come up. Olivette can wait. This can’t.” Crowley takes the Blade out of the drawer, closes it and faces Rowena. “Is that what I think it is?!”

Crowley glares at her, “Not that it’s any of your business.” Rowena scoffs, “Let me guess. Bringing it to your wee pal, the Winchester boy. You’d give that to one of the only people who can harness its power against you. He’s a threat to you!” Crowley shrugged her off, “We’ve a common enemy, a bigger threat.” Rowena glares at him, “Well, if he’s not a threat to your life, he’s certainly a threat to your credibility. We’ve talked about what this does to your reputation.” Crowley looks annoyed, “We are not having this conversation.” Rowena yells, “Consorting with hunters! Oh, me. Oh, my. You honestly believe, that they’re your friends, that they care about you?!”

***

She got back in her car and slammed the door hard. Addy looked at her puzzled, “I thought you just went in there to get your favorite colt. Why do you look so pissed?” She started the car, “Because I just found out they plan to murder my dear friend Cain. I’m not going to let that happen Addy.” Addy looked at Scarlet, “Car you look really extra crazy right now.” She stared down the road, “Well then crazy it is.” Addy looked at her friend worriedly, “Car what’s going on in that mind of yours?” She revved the engine, “We’re going to go to Ohio. We’re going to find Austin Renyolds, The Winchesters and Cain and we’re going to save him.”

***

Cas walks up to Sam and Dean who are standing a ways away from a barn. Dean looks at Cas, “Kid here?” Cas shakes his head, “He’s nearby. Upstairs in the barn. He’s playing with a basketball.” Dean nods, “Cain will strike soon. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, but soon,” he looks over to same, “And when he does….” Sam looks at Dean, “Yeah, I got it. You charge in with the Blade solo. And the kid? What, we just watch and wait until Cain attacks? I thought this was a rescue mission.” Dean shrugs, “We save the kid after Cain shows.”

Cas nods in agreement, “We know what Cain’s after. That’s our only advantage. We want to trap Cain, we use it.” Sam looks annoyed, “A twelve year old as bait. I can’t believe what I’m hearing.” Crowley walks up, “Neither can I.” Dean glares at Crowley, “What’s the matter Crowley? You suddenly grow a conscience? Too good to put a minor in danger?” Crowley shrugged, “Don’t give a damn about the kid. I’m talking about the risk to us.” Dean shrugs, “There is no us. You’re here for one reason. That’s to hand me the Blade.”

Crowley smirks, “Yeah, about that. Seeing as this is shaping up to be one of those, uh, two-step capture then kill kind of deals, I think your buddies would agree it’s better to keep the Blade out of your hands until we’ve got Cain sewn up, just to be safe, “Dean looks at Sam. Sam shrugs in agreement, “Now, back to this plan of yours.” Sam watches Austin play basketball from outside the window for a few seconds. Then he turns to Dean, “So….If this works and we capture Cain, then what?” Dean looked at Sam, “We’ll cross that bridge when we c….If we come to it.

***

Dean was in the barn with Cain. Cain was stuck in a Devil’s Trap, “Hello, Dean. At a loss for words, my son? Allow me. This is the part where you tell me it’s not too late and I can lay down arms, abandon my mission. We don’t have to fight.” Dean walks towards the Devil’s Trap. “I’ll spare us the formalities. You’re past talking down. Cain you’re fully mental.” Cain shrugs walking around the Devil’s Trap, “When I made my bargain with Lucifer, killed Abel, I released a stain upon the earth, a stain deeper and far more lasting than mere precedence.” Dean glared at him, “Your bloodline is tainted, so you say.” Cain stops walking, “So I know. Not all killers are my descendants, and not all my descendants are killers, but enough are, enough for me to know that extinguishing them is the least I owe this world. Can you honestly tell me that humanity’s not better off with fewer Tommy’s and fewer Leon’s….fewer you’s and fewer Scarlet’s?”

Dean glared at Cain, “And what about the kid?” Cain shrugged, “He could go either way. I prefer to be thorough.” Dean is standing at the edge of the Devil’s Trap. “How’s it feel, Dean to be holding the Blade again?” Dean raises the First Blade from his side and looks at it, “It feels like a means to an end.” Dean steps into the Devil’s Trap. “Then do it.” Dean makes several attempts to stab Cain with the Blade. Cain evades them all and throws Dean to the ground. Dean gets up and tries again, and again Cain throws him to the ground. Dean punches Cain and as he swings the Blade up and Cain grabs his wrist. They are both struggling to control the Blade.

Cain looks at Dean, “That seems a bit weaker than I would expect from you With the Blade. I think you can do better,” Dean punches Cain in the face, “Unless….,’ Dean punches Cain again, “You’re holding back.” Dean lunges at Cain and Cain grabs both his hands. They remain in that grip struggling for the Blade, “What is it, Dean? Do you think if you hold back just enough, you won’t succumb, that you’ll leave this fight the same as you entered?!” Cain throws Dean to the ground, “Look to mine and Scarlet’s example, boy! There is no resisting the Mark or the Blade. There is only remission and relapse!” Cain punches Dean savagely.

Dean looks at Cain, “You told me that this day would come. You told me that I would have to kill you. Cain smirked at Dean, “Is that so?” Cain holds out his hand and flings Dean across the barn through a window, “I’m afraid you’ve misunderstood my intentions here, Dean. When your pet angel found my burial site, I thought about ending him and swatting him like a fly.” Dean gets up and walks back towards Cain. “But then I thought about you. Your biggest weakness, the thing I noticed the moment I met you, your courage, your reckless bravado. I let him go, knowing that he would report back to you, knowing you would bring into battle the one thing that can kill me, the one thing i truly want.”

Cain holds out his hand, and the First Blade flies out of Dean’s hand slides along the ground and into the Devil’s Trap. Cain stops it with his boot and picks it up, “Oh, it’s been too long. That old feeling makes me wonder how I ever had the strength to resist.” Dean runs to attack Cain. Cain grabs him by the throat and throws him to the ground, “This may be hard to believe, in light of what I’m about to do to you, but I care about you, Dean. I truly do. And Scarlet too. She is a very dear friend of mine. But i’m doing both of you a favor. I’m saving you.” Dean looked at Cain, “Saving me from what?”

Cain glared at Dean, “From your fate. Has it never occurred to you? Have you never mused upon the fact that you’re living my life in reverse? My story began when i killed my brother, and that’s where your story inevitably will end.” Dean shook his head, “No. Never.” Cain scoffs, “It’s called the Mark of Cain for a reason! First….first, you’d kill Crowley. There’d be some strange mixed feeling on that one, but you’d have your reason. You’d get it done, no remorse. And then, you’d kill Scarlet. That one would be harder, but let’s face it she’s been flirting with the edge of darkness lately. Sure it’ll hurt. But you’ll blow it off as the whole saving people thing. And then you’d kill the angel, Castiel. Now, that one….that I suspect would hurt something awful. And then!”

Cain lunges to the ground and grabs Dean by the shoulder, “Then would come the murder you’d never survive, the one that would finally turn you into as much of a savage as it did me.” As Cain is talking, Dean sees his knife tucked under his coat, “No.” Cain looks down at Dean, “Your brother, Sam. The only thing standing between you and that destiny is this Blade. You’re welcome, my son.”

Cain raises his hand to plunge the First Blade into Dean. Dean grabs Cain’s knife from his belt and cuts off Cain’s hand that is holding the First Blade. Blood spurts from his wrist. Cain falls over grabbing his wrist. Dean gets to his knees. Cain looks at Dean, “What’s the matter.?” Dean glares at Cain, “Tell me I don’t have to do this. Tell me that you’ll stop. Tell me that you can stop!” Cain just looks at Dean, “I will never stop.” Dean walks behind Cain as Cain lowers his head. Dean raises his arm up and plunges the First Blade into Cain.

***

She reached the inside of the barn just in time to see Dean stab him with the Blade, “NO!!!!” She caught him as he fell. “Little one, I knew you would come. You’re just a little too late. Now it’s time for me to join my Colette. I never would have hurt you, LIttle one, never.” He faded away in her arms. She laid her head on his and wept. “Scarlet, I’m sorry.” Her head jerked up and her eyes were black as coal, “Dean Winchester how could you? I told you he was my only family. Yet you still did this. Do I mean nothing to you?” 

Dean reached down to grab her shoulder, “Scarlet I love you so much. I had to do this to save people. He wasn’t going to stop.” She shoved him away, “You’re treating it as if he was some kind of monster. He was doing what any of us would have done.” she pulled her knife, “This ends now Winchester.” Dean took a step back, “Whoa, whoa Scarlet, stop this. Calm down.” She lunged forward, “The time for calming is done. Now is the time for fighting.” Dean tried to fight her off, tried to get her to the Devil’s Trap, but in the process he stabbed her in the stomach with the Blade.

“Dean, Dean it’s getting cold.” She sank to the ground. Dean caught her in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes, “Scarlet, baby, NO! NO!!!!” I’m….I’m so sorry for everything. I’m sorry for Cain. I’m sorry for this. Hell i’m sorry for not loving you enough just stay with me.” She coughed up blood, “Oh, Dean it was me that didn’t love you enough. Look I me ma and me da. It’s time for me to go now.” Her eyes closed as she took her last breath and the Mark on her arm slowly leaked from her arm to his.

***

Dean walked down the stairs to where Sam, Cas and Crowley are waiting. He’s holding Scarlet and the Blade. Sam looks at Dean, “Dean?” Crowley glares at Dean, “Dean the Blade.” Dean looks at the Blade, walks towards Crowley and then hands the Blade to Castiel. Crowley glares at them, “You lied to me.” Dean looks at him, “It’s not the first time today. Cain’s list….you weren’t on it.” Dean collapses to his knees clinging to Scarlet’s lifeless body. Sam grabs his brother’s shoulder, “Hey, hey, hey. You did it. Dean you did it.”

***

Dean, cut and bloody, is sitting at the table drinking coffee. Trying to get her off his mind. They’d just given her a hunter’s burial. She was gone forever. “Dean, um, you know, what you did back there, it was incredible. You know if you can do that without losing yourself….” Sam sits at the table across from Dean, “….that’s cause for hope, even without a cure.” Dean sighs, “Yeah.” Cas walks into the room, Dean looks up, “So, where’s the Blade?” Cas looks at him, “Somewhere safe.”

Dean looks back to the table, “Good. Well, if you guys will excuse me, I think I am gonna go sleep for about four days and try not to think about Scarlet.” Dean gets up from the table and walks out of the room. As he passes Cas he pats him on the shoulder. Sam watches him, “Of course.” Cas looks to Sam, “How is he? Sam?” Sam looks down, “Cas.” Sam looks up and he looks as if he’s about to cry, “Dean’s in trouble.”


End file.
